


【慎马】川村壱马在升旗仪式上发表重要讲话（校园AU）

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 护旗手慎X学生会长马倒霉树X厨师北高中纯恋
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
清晨的第一缕阳光照在升至顶端的国旗上，鲜亮夺目。

护旗手目送国旗升至顶端，随风飘动后，庄严敬礼。

高挺的鼻梁和坚毅的眼神沐浴在金色的阳光下，为他帅气的容颜再添耀眼的光芒，礼毕后旋身立正，犹如一把标枪伫立在寒风烈烈的国旗下，和下方黑压压的瑟缩同学们形成鲜明对比。

同样不畏冬风的是站在队伍最前方的冷淡少年，他正了正胸前的红色领巾，清了清嗓子，从容不迫踏上主席台，站到话筒前。

先下意识的撇了离自己5步开外的护旗手一眼，才重新把目光调转回主席团下方的师生。

“尊敬的各位老师、亲爱的同学们，早上好——”少年一板一眼的开口，声音低沉磁性而欠缺感情，“很高兴，这次依然是我，2020年度大阪市级三好学生·爱梦幸高等学校学生会副会长·二年级（浪配）班文体兼学习委员·校园艺术社不动の次世代Ace·优秀团员兼入党积极分子——川村壱马、为大家带来升旗仪式上的讲话……”

位高权重的川村壱马再次微微转头看向五步开外的护旗手，恰好护旗手也正偷偷看向他，目光相触，护旗手急忙把视线收回。

川村壱马露出一丝浅笑，随即再转头看向底下的人群时，笑容凝结，目光冰封，犹如在看一群死人：“请诸君静听——”


	2. Chapter 2

距离升旗仪式十天前

“呕——”坐在后座课桌上，踩着自己椅背的藤原树按住了自己的胸口猛地拍打起来，把旁边正盯着前方出神的吉野北人吓了一跳。

“你怎么了？”吉野北人看着藤原树涨红的脸，皱起眉头。

藤原树指着自己鼓鼓的脸颊，吉野北人嫌弃的递过水杯，藤原树急忙喝了一大口，这才喘过气来。

吉野北人看着自己手里捧着的一袋奶油泡芙，低声吐槽，：“怎么会有人第一个就吃到带芥末的啊？”

藤原树被辣的眼中含泪，恨恨说不出反驳的话，吉野北人泄愤似的踢了一脚课桌，“行了，这游戏就到此结束，接下来也不用玩了……”

坐在前排的长谷川慎摸了摸自己被课桌撞到的后背，把脑袋从川村壱马的手机屏上移开，回头跟吉野北人互相瞪了几秒，接着拿了两个“安全”泡芙，自己洋洋得意吃了一个，另一个塞进忙着打游戏的川村壱马嘴里。

“好吃！”川村壱马双手操作手机屏里一个暴击，嘴里也含糊喊了一嗓子。

吉野北人把泡芙袋子往藤原树的方向推了推，藤原树被芥末辣到的心理阴影还在，无力的摆摆手。

倒是长谷川慎手长，又迅速拿了两个，趁着川村壱马打游戏的空隙迅速投喂进一个。

“嗯！好吃！”川村壱马一边嚼着一边倚在长谷川慎肩上，手中的游戏不停，“完了完了，要死要死……”

“你们，最近有听说吗？”吉野北人看着前方腻歪在一起看屏幕的俩人，“话说你们为什么要看一个手机？慎没有手机吗？”

“听到什么？”藤原树接腔。

“那个……”吉野北人转身对着藤原树，“就是那个，sns上的，你没有看到吗？关于慎的……”吉野北人暗示的撇了一眼长谷川慎。

藤原树摸不着头脑：“慎怎么了？”

“关于我吗？”长谷川慎回应道，但眼睛并没从川村壱马的手机屏幕上离开。

“哈哈，难道又有慎的野生粉丝把他当护旗手的视频发到网上了？”川村壱马随口猜测着，“校园男神了不起，让粉丝升旗仪式都敢不准守纪律，下次开会我必须要点名批评这件事！”

川村壱马说完微微张开嘴，长谷川慎笑眯眯把剩下的泡芙塞过去：“我错了，会长饶了我吧！。

“哟哟哟，学生会会长厉害啊……”吉野北人酸溜溜吐槽到。

“暂时还是副的……”川村壱马大言不惭的回应道，“等我明年当上正的再来恭喜我吧！”

吉野北人嫌弃的翻了个白眼，看着前方腻歪的两人，心想，传言而已，估计不是真的。


	3. Chapter 3

距离升旗仪式五天前 16:00

“慎！”长谷川慎回身，后藤拓磨走了过来，“你最近几天都没和副会长在一起呢！”

“哦，他最近几天艺术社有排练，”长谷川慎看着后藤拓磨手中的单反相机，“你上次不是让我给你当人像模特吗，我最近都有时间的！”

后藤拓磨嗯嗯点了下头，心不在焉的环顾了四周，“那个当然好，但是慎，你不需要陪别人吗？”

长谷川慎一脸疑惑看着后藤拓磨。

“比如，你的，女朋友之类的……”后藤拓磨斟酌了下，装作不经意的提起。

“……什么女朋友？”长谷川慎陷入更深的疑惑。

“你就别瞒我了……”后藤拓磨拍了拍长谷川慎的胳膊笑起来：“全校都知道了！”

长谷川慎微微张开嘴，后藤拓磨视线透过走廊窗户往下看去，指了指庭院里被包围的一个女生：“不就是她么？好像去年告白被你拒绝过吗？但据她说你们一直在交往。”

长谷川慎眯起眼睛仔细盯着庭院中的背影，努力再回忆中搜寻可惜一无所获。

“还有这个——”后藤拓磨拿出手机，“好像是她的sns账号，上面还有你和她一起约会的照片呢！”

长谷川慎一脸卧槽颤抖的拿过手机。


	4. Chapter 4

距离升旗仪式五天前 16:10

艺术社的活动临时取消了，川村壱马举着手机，在手机上编写给长谷川慎的消息，路过庭院时，微风送来了一阵悦耳的女生谈话声和熟悉的名字。

“所以，长谷川同学真的是你男朋友吗？”一个女孩语带不善。

川村壱马忍不住停下脚步往庭院看去，学校里姓长谷川的男生应该有……

“你们还要确认多少遍啊，我的sns上都有嘛，慎不想暴露我们的关系，唉，我这次恐怕要被他骂了……”被围在中间的女生话语带着懊恼，可语气分明是炫耀。

慎？川村壱马皱起眉头，学校姓长谷川叫慎的据他所知只有一位。

“因为感觉很不可思议啊！”另一个女生愤愤不平，“长谷川同学看起来一点都不像是恋爱中啊……”

“你们不相信也没办法啦……”被围在中间的女生有些遗憾的开口，“本来我们就打算秘密恋爱的，你们不小心发现了，请帮我们保守秘密哦！”

“长谷川同学就算有女朋友也不可能是你好吧！”一直气鼓鼓在边缘沉默的女孩尖刻开口，“你也不看看你的样子，妄想也要有个限度，而且去年，长谷川同学明明拒绝了你的告白！”

这样一说，川村壱马想起来，是有这么女孩，去年当众跟慎告白被拒绝了，然后嚎啕大哭，记得她名字叫……川村壱马打开手机从自己粉丝列表中找人。

“我也不知道唉——”被围在中间的女孩丝毫不气，“可能慎被我的善良打动了吧，能和慎恋爱，我也一直感觉像做梦一样呢……”

找到了，川村壱马点开女孩的sns首页，同款项链、衣服、手机壳，嗯，这都说明不了什么，再往下看，是她转发了自己的推文，又附上一张慎sns的推文，川村壱马点进去心就沉了下，记得慎之前有抱怨过自己一条心爱的项链丢了，后来在洗衣机里找到了，而女孩的推文正是几个月前把男朋友的项链扔进洗衣机了，被男友骂了。

川村壱马在心里飞快计算着时间先后，也翻看着评论，都是同校学生的留言，大部分在质疑她和慎的关系。

应该不会吧，慎如果有女朋友，我会不知道？

川村壱马心乱如麻，此时他滑到一张只有女孩和男孩坐在一起的图，脸被贴纸遮住，露出的鞋子却十分眼熟，慎就有双同样的，川村壱马心中咯噔一下，来不及点进去细看，前方庭院却闹了起来。

“你们要干什么，就算你们对我再不满意，我也是慎认定的恋人……”面对情绪越来越激动的对峙者，站在中间的女孩大声说，“你们要是欺负我，被慎知道了只会更讨厌你们！”

川村壱马把手机紧紧捏在手里，那几个围攻的女孩他都面熟，是长谷川慎应援团的中坚力量，这是要干什么，该不会要打架吧？一对多，感觉被围在中间的女孩没什么优势啊。

但话说，她真的会是慎的女朋友吗？

川村壱马心里五味杂陈。


	5. Chapter 5

距离升旗仪式五天前 16:15

长谷川慎拿着后藤拓磨的手机翻看着主页，越看眉头皱的越紧。

后藤拓磨也意识到事情不对，静静待在旁边看着。

“她的男朋友……”长谷川慎艰难开口，“肯定不是我，或许是个跟我比较像的人吧……”

后藤拓磨语气犹豫：“慎，我们摄影社团女孩多，其实传言有一阵了，总之按女孩们的说法，她基本已经昭告全学校，你是她男朋友了……”

“我，我根本就不认识她！”长谷川慎语气变得有些急躁。

“真的吗？”后藤拓磨确认着。

长谷川慎：“怎么回事啊…是不是哪里搞错了…”

后藤拓磨见状也松了口气：“之前那个展，明明是我们一起去的，还买了头套，我看她也说跟你一起去了，我还以为，你第二天瞒着我们，自己陪女朋友再去了一次呢……”

庭院里的声音从底下穿过来：“你们还要确认多少遍啊，我的sns上都有嘛，慎不想暴露我们的关系，这次恐怕要被他骂了……”

长谷川慎听着传上来的只言片语，目瞪口呆：“学校还有别人和我一个名字吗？”

“没有！”后藤拓磨拉着长谷川慎，“走！”

“去哪里？”长谷川慎被拉起来跑向楼梯。

“去找她说清楚，不能任由她到处胡说了！”后藤拓磨语气不容置疑。

“这……这要怎么说清楚啊……”长谷川慎有些头大，“反正我也没跟她在一起，假的又不会成真！”

后藤拓磨摇摇头：“不行！造谣成本太低了，你都不知道，我们社团的女孩听说你有女朋友，还是她时，心都碎了，都骂你呢！”

“为什么要骂我？”长谷川慎露出不解的表情：“说起来她们是怎么知道我的？我有没有女朋友她们干嘛这么关心？”

后藤拓磨面色扭曲的沉默了一会儿：“总之，你赶紧去说清楚吧！我陪你一起，明天我们社团的女孩问我，我也能帮你澄清一下。”

出了教学楼，两人一起往庭院跑去。


	6. Chapter 6

距离升旗仪式五天前 16:20

庭院里。

川村壱马看着前方开始推搡的女孩们，头大的很，无论如何，在学校里打架都是不对的，自己作为学生会成员理应上前制止，可是……

川村壱马也不知道为什么，感觉心里有些别扭，皱眉看着肢体接触越来越厉害的女孩们，双腿仿佛灌铅了一样。

不行，还是要去管一管。

川村壱马无奈的把手机收起来，塞进校服裤兜，冷着一张脸打算上前拉架，只希望这帮愤怒的女人不要当场找他求证慎的恋情，那就只能是一句“无可奉告”了。

川村壱马缓缓挪进庭院，抬头就看到另一边气喘吁吁跑来两个人，眯起眼睛看了下，正是长谷川慎和后藤拓磨，他俩正着急向推搡成一团的女孩那边赶过去。

川村壱马看着一脸着急的长谷川慎，又看向被围在中央的女孩，心中突然涌起十分不妙的预感。


	7. Chapter 7

距离升旗仪式五天前 16:20

“怎么感觉要打起来了？”后藤拓磨，“慎，快！”

两人心急如焚的跑过去，突然长谷川慎拉住后藤拓磨，后藤拓磨被拉得一个趔趄差点摔在地上。

“怎么了？”后藤拓磨皱眉盯着长谷川慎。

长谷川慎头上全是汗，看着庭院另一侧的走廊，语气有几分心虚：“不能过去，现在不能过去……”

后藤拓磨顺着视线看过去，只见川村壱马也看过来，看样子，也准备去劝架的。

长谷川慎看着川村壱马，也不知对方在走廊那边站了多久，有没有听到女孩们的对话。

而川村壱马看到长谷川慎，脸上表情出现了一瞬间的空白，视线再调转向被围在中间的女孩，眼中浮现出难以掩饰的不可置信，就这样呆呆的看了长谷川慎和女孩几个来回。

仿佛终于是认命了一样，川村壱马低头笑了笑，摇了摇头，再次抬头看向长谷川慎，脸上挂上一丝揶揄的笑容，指着女孩的方向做了个口型，意思是让长谷川慎自己处理好。

接着低下头转身，头也不回的从另一侧的走廊离开了。

“他误会了！”长谷川慎的声音仿佛天塌了一般：“怎么办？”

“他一定以为我跑过来，是为了要救她……”长谷川慎语气急促，“他居然会相信传言，他……”

长谷川慎立刻就要追过去，后藤拓磨急忙拉住他：“你要去哪里？”

“我去找他说清楚啊！那个女的根本就不是我女朋友！”长谷川慎着急甩开后藤拓磨的手。

后藤拓磨赶紧上前再抓住：“副会长那边什么时候解释都好，女孩那边你先过去澄清一下啊！”

长谷川慎又甩开了后藤拓磨的手：“别的人，就让他们误会好了，我不在乎！”

长谷川慎直接追了过去，路过推搡的女孩们时，自然引起一阵骚动。

后藤拓磨一个头两个大，只能独自上前劝到：“你们别打了，长谷川同学根本没有女朋友好吧！”


	8. Chapter 8

距离升旗仪式 1天前 

长谷川慎打开房门，川村壱马在外面站着冲他挥了挥手里的书包。

“我跟妈妈说了谁都不见了……”长谷川慎嘟哝着开口。

“显然，妈妈把我看的比你这个亲儿子分量还重。”川村壱马笑了笑，露出米粒般的可爱小白牙，径直进了长谷川慎房间。

“缺勤四天的课堂笔记、作业全在这里了！”川村壱马把书包里的资料递过去，“赶紧抄！”

长谷川慎把资料放进地板上的收纳箱里，接着就坐在地板上，垂着眼，长长的睫毛颤动着，似乎想说什么。

川村壱马则一如既往盘踞在大床上，倚着墙壁，也垂着眼看着地板上的长谷川慎，极有耐心的等他开口。

房间长时间的静默，只有两个人的呼吸声在空气中震动交缠。

半晌，还是长谷川慎先沉不住气，抬起头来：“对不起……”

川村壱马喷笑出声：“在家自闭四天的人，是该好好反思。”

“你知道我说的不是那个……”长谷川慎把头扭向一边。

“哎？那你说的哪个？”川村壱马也歪歪头，天真的问着。

“你明明知道……”长谷川慎嘟哝着。

川村壱马定定看着长谷川慎，停顿了一会儿才恍然大悟的说着：“哦…是我们家慎交了女朋友却没告诉哥哥的事啊……”

长谷川慎的脑袋终于转了回来，咬牙切齿的说：“没有这回事！”

“没有吗？”川村壱马仿佛自言自语一般，磁性的嗓音在房间流淌翻滚，最能撩动人的心火，“都一起去看展了，还一起洗衣服做饭，哦，还去约会了不是吗！”

长谷川慎脸红成一片，咬咬牙说：“什么约会，你看那天日期啊，那天我明明在你家，你帮我补习来着……明明只要稍微想一下就……”

川村壱马叹了后气：“那又能证明什么呢？有可能是你们之前约会的图，延迟发布了，或者你补课完了回家路上顺便约会，或者其他什么时间里，你如果想搞地下恋情……”

话音未落，地板上的长谷川慎就猛地站了起来，一把揪住了川村壱马的制服领口，川村壱马看到长谷川慎微红的眼中翻涌的怒火，闭上了嘴。

“我哪有什么搞地下恋情的时间……”长谷川慎松开了川村壱马的制服领口，却还是逼视着他，“我那些时间，不都跟你在一起吗？”

川村壱马喉结滚动了一下，忍不住后缩试图拉开距离，可惜后面就是墙，避无可避。

而长谷川慎却更逼近一步，盯着川村壱马的双眼：“你不相信我……”

“我没有……”川村壱马垂下眼。

长谷川慎眼圈越来越红，“是你动摇了，你误会了我，连解释的机会都不给我，为什么？”

“因为……”川村壱马抬头看着长谷川慎，“就像我那天说的，再好的朋友都有自己的秘密，你不必任何事都跟我解释……”

长谷川慎看着川村壱马的双眼，半晌露出一个无奈笑容：“虽然知道你在逃避，但我也不想逼你。”

川村壱马的眼神闪烁着眨动着：“不是你跟我道歉吗？所以现在是要我给你道歉吗？”

长谷川慎想了想，重新在地板上正坐鞠躬：“是我的错，对不起。”

川村壱马好笑的问道：“你错在哪里了？”

长谷川慎想了想笑了：“错在我根本就没有脱单，所谓的女朋友是假的，让kazuma空欢喜一场，而且大概在未来很长时间，我身边大概都只有kazuma一个人，如果还要打搅这么长时间的话，是该提前道歉。”

川村壱马忍不住嘴角露出一丝笑容，从占据的大床上挪开一半地方，拍了拍，长谷川慎就坐了上来。

“唉，确实没有我在你身边不行啊！”川村壱马一把将长谷川慎揽进怀里抱住，“好了好了，我知道，我们家慎受了委屈。”语气变得有些冷硬，“当然，我不会善罢甘休的。”


	9. Chapter 9

升旗仪式当天

川村壱马整理了一下制服前的红色领巾，带着比清晨冬风更凛冽的杀气走上主席台，站在话筒前，先看了看国旗下站着的护旗手长谷川慎，无法遮盖的耀眼光芒，所以格外招黑暗的惦记吗？

“尊敬的各位老师、亲爱的同学们，早上好——”川村壱马一板一眼的开口，声音低沉磁性而欠缺感情，“很高兴，这次依然是我，2020年度大阪市级三好学生·爱梦幸高等学校学生会副会长·二年级（浪配）班文体兼学习委员·校园艺术社不动の次世代Ace·优秀团员兼入党积极分子——川村壱马、为大家带来升旗仪式上的讲话……”

川村壱马再次微微转头看向五步开外的护旗手长谷川慎，长谷川慎也恰好看过来，目光中显然带着一丝探寻，因为他不知道川村壱马将会说出什么。

目光相触，长谷川慎急忙把视线收回。

川村壱马露出一丝浅笑，是不是很好奇我会说什么？刺激吗？慎担心的样子真可爱。

随即再转头看向底下的人群时，笑容凝结，目光冰封，犹如在看一群死人：“请诸君静听——”

“随着信息时代的到来，社交网络媒体也成了我们日常生活不可或缺的一部分。”川村壱马的目光平静的扫过台下的人，仿佛在进行最正常不过的国旗下演讲，“发达的网络、便利的通讯、和过去完全不同量级的传播速度，无疑正改变着我们每个人。”

“然而，虚拟世界并非世外桃源，相比通过先进的技术获得更多知识提高自身，太多人选择在SNS上做见不得人的‘键盘侠’。以至于，恶意四散、谣言如刀，劈天盖地蔓延，最终伤害到的，就是我们身边最亲密的伙伴！”川村壱马语气严肃沉静，左手抬起伸向虚空，目光却又落在不远处的护旗手身上。

语气再一转，川村壱马忍不住撇撇嘴：“我注意到，最近以我们为中心的SNS谣言漩涡也正在形成，枉顾无能为力的现实，基于自己私心的妄想，杜撰出毫无根据的事实，在我们面前上演了一出大戏。可惜跳梁小丑一般的行径，永远得不到正面的回音，躲在虚拟的网线中逞能，最终只能在自我构想的恶意世界中越陷越深，害人害己。”

“我劝这些同学，不要再做这种自认正义、自我感动并最终会走向自我毁灭的行为，否则，我会让你见识见识什么叫正义的铁拳。”

一番要挟过后，整个操场鸦雀无声。底下一个女孩的牙几乎要恨的咬碎，其他同学则在旁边悄悄看戏。

“我们还是学生……”川村壱马最终恢复了温和的语气，“希望大家都把心思用在学业之上，本人依靠各位老师和同学们的支持，在学业上取得了一些小小的成绩，我想带领更多的同学在学业上精进，希望大家一如既往的支持我，追随我！谢谢大家！”

在潮水一般的掌声中，川村壱马和长谷川慎先后走下主席台，川村壱马落后几步，等长谷川慎追上来。

川村壱马仍然挂着人淡如菊的冷漠笑容，倒是落后一步的长谷川慎忍不住嘴角微翘，眼中全是压抑不住的笑意。

川村壱马猛地回头看他一眼，长谷川慎眨眨眼，川村壱马又重新转回头，继续往回走。

“怎么了？”长谷川慎双手插在裤子口袋小声问道。

“感觉一路走来，总是谣言和恶意多过鲜花和掌声，你不觉得吗？”川村壱马问。

“是。”长谷川慎回答。

长谷川慎看着川村壱马的背影，有些出神。

“你怕吗？”长谷川慎问。

“不怕。”川村壱马眯起眼望着虚空。

“我也不怕。”长谷川慎笑着说。


End file.
